I'll get over you
by Demino
Summary: Tai thinks about Sora and what he feels for her a few days after the concert. Reposted


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Digimon.

Summary: Just a quick little story I thought off after reading another Tai pines or Sora for several years. I don't mind Taiora, but there are other girls around in the world besides her.

  
I'll get over you.

_ "I'll make a special batch just for you," Sora had said with a smile, then turned to walk inside in search of Matt._

"Thanks," Tai said softly as he watched her go, "I'll be waiting..."

The words replayed in his mind as he looked up at the ceiling above him. It had pained him to hear that the girl he liked for a time, was more interested in his best friend.

Where did it leave him, alone? No, that wasn't true, he still had friends, a sister who he talk with about the loss. All he didn't have was the girl he liked.

Sitting up, Tai shook his head a bit and looked out the window of the Yagami apartment. A small smile playing on his face as he spotted the small, white snowflakes falling down outside. "Kari!"

Turning around and seeing the door open, Tai smiled as he noted his sister looking in on him with a beaming smile on her face. "You coming down with us Tai?"

Looking behind her, he spotted his digimon partner with a scarf wrapped around his neck, white colored feline digimon sitting on his back as she tried to get her own scarf to fit as well.

Grabbing hs overcoat and blue scarf, Tai grinned a bit as he walked out of the semi lit room. "Sure, it's not everyday it snows." Looking into the central room of the apartment, Tai looked at his mother and father smiling at one another while sharing a glass of wine. "Mom, dad. We're going down, and I got my keys with me."

Getting a smile from them in reply, Tai waved a hand as he walked over to the front door, looking at Kari staring at the snows flakes with a child's joy. The image of Kari getting overlapped with a red haired girl holding a small helmet in her hands, holding one hand out to catch a snowflake as it fell down form the sky.

Shaking his head, the messy haired boy grunted as he closed the door behind him. "Okay, you guys ready?"

Turnings back from the railing, Kari's smile faltered a bit as she noticed the look in his eyes. "Tai, you okay."

Looking down at her, Tai grinned as he saw her concern. "Yeah, just a bit depressed, but I'm sure it will pass."

The ride down with the elevator was uneventful; the only thing that caused any problems was another young person stepping into the small room, an event that had Agumon hiding behind Tai's coat until they reached the ground floor.

Pushing open the glass doors that made up the front part of the building, Tai grinned as he stepped out into the snow, a crunching sound coming from under his feet with every step he made.

Turning his head to the side, he froze as he spotted a small group of five people walk on other side of the road, one of the two girls in the group looking over at him and smiling a bit as she noticed him watching her.

Blushing a bit, Tai looked away and focused on the night sky above them. Completely black save for the sudden white speck as each new snow flake fell down into his field of view. It was a long time since he had last been out in a snowy weather like this, just to relax

Smiling a bit, Tai leaned on the railing of the sidewalk. Listing to the sound of Kari, Gatomon and Agumon laughing as the snow fell down around them. It would be gone tomorrow, but for now, it was there to be played with.

Even as he relaxed and enjoyed the evening, his thoughts drifted back to the reason of his depression, and smile a small bit. If Sora were happy with Matt, then he wouldn't stand in her way. It might take a while, but he would get over her. After all, she wasn't the only girl out there. There was plenty of time to look for the right one; they were only in high school after all.

He would still care for Sora, but he would find someone else to fill that special place in his heart someday.

"Hey Tai?"

Turning his head as his sister called, the messy haired boy gave a loud cry of surprise as a white, cold ball of snow smacked him right in the forehead. Staring a head after he brushed some it of, he laughed as he began to gather up snow in his own hand. "You'll pay for that Kari, just you wait."

Laughing, Tai ducked another snowball thrown at him by his sister, sending one right back at her.

AN: Gah, Waffy fic, I never thought I'd write another one after the Ranma1/2 angst fic I did back in 2002. Still, this idea had been beating me up for months; I came up with it after reading one to many Tai pines after Sora for more then XX years and can't forget her or live without her. It's not an insult to those fics, just a small reminder that there are other girls in the show he can go for, or even an OC if it comes down to it.

Hope you all like it.


End file.
